


Bed Wetting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [209]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wee sammy wets the bed and is worried about john finding out but john isn't mad, only comforting and understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Wetting

Sam gasped when he woke up.

He had been dreaming, and in the dream he had  _really_  needed to use the bathroom. In his dream, he had ended up going behind a tree, and suddenly his nether regions had gotten warmer.

Sam whimpered softly, and reached down to his groin, feeling the warmth that was spreading there.

“Oh shit.” He muttered. Thank God Dean was sleeping on the motel bed and he was on the couch.

He was about to get up to start trying to strip out of his clothing and get something to wash the cushions, when John walked out of the bathroom.

“Sam? What on earth are you doing awake?” John asked, gruff voice sleep filled.

“Just…just a dream, Dad.” Sam said, thankful that the light was turned off in the bathroom. Sam could tell that he was flushing red, and he was worried what John would say if he found out that his younger son wet himself at the age of fourteen. “Isn’t anything. Just need to use the bathroom.”

“Right. Well you get going then.” John said, walking back to the other motel bed.

Sam started moving over to the bathroom, ready to wait in there until John had fallen back asleep.

That was until Sam heard John stop walking, turning to face Sam.

“Sam, what’s that smell?” John asked.

“What smell, Dad?” Sam asked, nervous, and heart thumping in his chest.

“Urine? I’m pretty sure I’m smelling urine.” John said.

“What? Nah, Dad, you must be-” Sam’s voice died when he saw John walking over to the couch and sniffing.

“Sam?” John asked, looking up at Sam. “You got something to tell me?”

“I’m sorry. It was an accident. I was going to clean it up. I swear. I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry.” Sam said, flushing red again.

John sighed. “It’s alright Sam. We’ll clean it up. Accidents happen.”

“You’re…not mad?” Sam asked.

“No.” John said, walking over to Sam’s duffle, and pulling out clean clothes. “Get changed. I’ll go find some cleaning products.” John said, tossing Sam a few articles of clothing.

“Oh…thanks Dad.”

“No problem, kiddo. Like I said, this stuff happens. Just get cleaned up.”

“Yes sir.” Sam nodded, a small smile on his face. He felt better about what just happen, though there was still some embarrassment that he had wet himself. “You won’t…you won’t tell Dean about this, right?”

“Nope. This’ll stay between the two of us, Sam.”

“Alright.” Sam said, disappearing into the bathroom, and shutting the door.

John rolled his eyes, as he started to look for cleaner. “Kids.” He chuckled under his breath.


End file.
